Let me be in eternal sleep, Let me Dream forever
by Invader Miraza
Summary: (CHANGED!)A woman has strange relations with Sirius and Severus; Something needs to be found out between them. Another Death Eater is now within the school, and is commiting crimes in the most ghastly ways. What's the connection?


I've changed things.   
  
**  
Let me be in eternal sleep, Let me Dream forever: Chapter 1.   
**  
Harry smiled inwardly and walked ahead of his stun struck uncle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman boarding the Hogwarts Express along with a jet black dog..could it have..no. No, never. He continued walking toward his impatient aunt waiting in the car. That was 2 years ago.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Severus scoffed at the rising sun. A lovely sight to others it would be, but to him? It just meant another day..alone. Once again, walking all night, Snape felt his muscles ache badly. This was the 3rd night in a row, Severus, sleep much? No, of course not, you idiotic bastard, he chided in himself. Another night out like this, and you won't be able to move for atleast a few days. What was the point, anyway? Loneliness? Insecurity? Searching for a sanity he never thought he'd find??..No, it wasn't one of those. It was ALL of those. He's been teaching for too long. The summer was almost over. How long had it been since he had seen them? One month and 28 days. Sirius..the bloody splitter. Soon his crime would have been subsided, and he would have gone free..against his own better judgment, of course.   
But he wasn't the only one you were worrying about, it is Severus?..No..no..there's the little problem about the Dark Lord, and how he was going to keep up this masquerade. But what else, Severus. Her. She was the nearest in his thoughts. His Song Bird.With the raven hair and hazel eyes. His only means for remaining : her. For her protection. Snape looked at the thin line of pale sunlight that was peeking over the horizon as it lit the trees gold and silver. Another beautiful morning.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry sighed. Another month until he could go back to school. He looked out the window at the setting sun. It was so nice out. Yes, a lovely night to go out and watch the stars. Harry left his room, hearing a small squawk of protest from his owl, Hedwig, he went back and un locked the door to her cage. "Sorry, girl." He said, as Hedgwig gave him an affectionate nip on his finger. Harry padded down the stairs and looked into the living room. Uncle Vernon sat, asleep with the new television on that he just purchased last week. Aunt Petunia was out cold, her bony mouth drooling silently on his thick shoulder. Dudley, on the other hand, was laying on the ground, clearly making a dent in the wooden floor work. Harry silently slipped through the kitchen, and went out the back door. He stood in the middle of his backyard, gazing at the stars and slowly fading blue sky. He missed Sirius. He thought of him often, and found himself looking at his picture more and more. The thought of him dead was unbarable..There was a sudden rustle in the bushes next to the house. Harry turned sharply, his hair standing on end. "Who's there?!" He shouted. Nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination..Wait! There it was again!..What in the--   
Suddenly, a thing jumped from the bushes, 2 feet from Harry. It was horrid looking, gargoyle like creature. It eyed Harry like a feast, as it slowly advanced on him, it's fangs dripping with saliva. It's black skin shined in the dim light of the street lamps and it's yellow green eyes flickered menacingly. Harry didn't have his wand. He was helpless. The thing lounged at him when...   
It was suddenly thrown back in a flash of silver light. "_Skeletanemo!_" screamed a voice behind him. Harry watched in shock as the thing, suspended in mid air, slowly became ridged, and shattered into pieces on the ground. Harry turned, shaking like mad. There standing before him was a lovely woman, or maybe even a girl. She did not look a day over 20. "A Gnatanothoa. I knew one of them would find you eventually." she said calmly. Her black hair framed her darkened face, and her hazel eyes full of sincerity. 

"W-What??" Said Harry, still shaking. 

"A Ghatanothoa. A demon. A bit like a gargoyle, but not be be confused. That could be a deadly mistake." She said, handing Harry a handkerchief. He hardly noticed that he was gripping his fists so hard, blood was leaking through his fingers. He gingerly accepted the piece of cloth, and wiped his palms, still staring at the girl/woman? She reached upward and ,only then, did he notice that she had a brown falcon perched on her shoulder. Phalcon scratched it's head and smiled. She had a look about her that made Harry confused in whether he should be relieved or frightened. Friend or Foe? She wore black slacks with dirt covered riding boots, a vest, white blouse, and a dark cloak tied at her neck. She had a crestfallen look upon her face,as if she had something terrible on her mind. Her eyes and cheeks looked darkened and worn, making her seem 30 years older then she really was. Still, she hid it with a smile.   
"You all right, Harry?" she asked. 

Harry gulped absentmindedly and nodded. "Uh..how do you know my name?.." 

She laughed softly and tucked her wand in her belt. "Everyone in our world, knows _your_ name, Harry Potter." she said.   
Well, she did have a point. "Uh--.." 

"Why am I here, yes?" Harry nodded. " Well..I was sent by Albus Dumbledore..and your godfather, to look after you." 

Harry looked blankly at her for a moment. Sirius?..He had asked her to..  
" How?" he asked.  


"..I was told by Albus that Sirius told him if anything happened to him, I would have to take care of you."  


" Why now? Why not last year, or sooner??" Harry demanded, growing angry.  


" Calm yourself, Harry. It's something very complicated. I had other bussiness to attend to, and no one knew that Sirirus was going to--...Well, I'm here now. That's all that matters, Harry." She replied, calmly with a tint of pain in her voice. " I know you cannot accept an apology from any of us just yet, but do try to understand.."   


" ...Who are you?" Harry asked, supressing his anger for now.   


Phalcon smiled and tapped her forehead with her palm. "Of course..forgive me, Harry. My name is Phalcon. Phalcon S. Peraquin." She held out her hand in friendship. He accepted it cordially.   


"So, I get to stay with you?"  
  
"Yes, that is, unless you would rather stay here--"  
  
"No!!" He answered a bit louder than he intended.  
  
She smiled. "..Well, go on then, Get your things." 

Harry almost ran back into the house and ran up the stairs. Phalcon walked in after him, and found herself looking into a living room with a groggy fat man, a stick woman, and whale boy. How did he survive? They looked at her form in the doorway, somewhat startled and outraged. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to yell, but Phalcon quickly took his hand and shook it with enthusiasm. 

"Good evening Sir! My name is Phalcon S. Peraquin. I have been sent by the head of Harry's school, Professor Albus Dumbledore for Harry. He is to remain with me for the remainder of the summer, also during school vacations. With a convicted murderer after him, one must keep him under close watch, wouldn't you say?"  
  
At that moment, Harry was dragging his trunk down the stairs along with his Fire Bolt under his arm. 

"Let me help you with that, Harry." Phalcon quickly went to Harry and helped him lug the huge truck to the front door. He ran back up the stairs for Hedwig. The Falcon on Phalcon's shoulder screetched loudly. Vernon blinked at the bird, then at Phalcon. He opened his mouth to say something else.  
  
"Oh my, would you look at the time, I say, we have to run. Harry, hurry up, dear! My, Mrs. Dursley, what a lovely home you have here, but, really dear, pastels? Ah, here we are, Harry, have everything?" he gave a slight nod, " Good then, let us take our leave. Wonderful to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, we must have tea sometime, toodle-oo!" She lifted the heavy trunk with Harry and they left the muggle house, with 3 stunned people inside.   
  
Harry twisted his head around so he could see where he was going. Behind him was a rather black large carriage with a sleeping driver. He and Phalcon set the trunk down and she tapped the driver on the shoulder.  


He roused, sputtering, "Uh-what..who..ah, ma'am, we're off, then?"   


"After you help me load this in the back." she gestured the trunk. The driver hopped off his perch and helped lift the heavy piece of luggage into the compartment of the buggy. The driver first held the door open for Harry and Phalcon, and then resumed his high seat and started off the horses. Inside, Harry and Phalcon comfortably settled themselves in the soft navy seats.   


"So..where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.   
  
" To my home. There, you'll be safe with me until the school year starts. Until then, you will remain with me to do your homework, to train for the Quidditch matches, whatever you like." she smiled, and her eyes sparkled.  
  
Harry smiled himself and sighed. She'll never replace Sirius in his heart, but she could certainly brighten up his mood. Maybe this year won't be that bad.   
  
Phalcon lightly pulled back on of the curtains and watched the skies. She sighed inwardly and remembered the long road she had taken just to get this far. There's quite a few more miles to cover, ol' girl..When had this started?..ah yes..the day she found that _Man_ on her doorstep.. 

~~~~~~~2 months ago..~~~~

Phalcon woke to a gentle tapping on her front door. She had slept on the couch that night, reading Tarzan the Terrible. She stood and cracked her back. She walked by a falcon who was squawking sleepily. "Oooh..I'm never sleeping on that couch again..If I do that again, Selfie, you have my permission to peck my forehead 27 times." She shuffled to the front door and looked through the eye hole.   


" What ho, who calls?"  


"Word from Albus Dumbledore of a certain black Labrador, Ms. Peraquin." ,came a sultry velvet voice.   


Phalcon hesitated for a moment..and then undid her 4 locks and opened the door. " Please, come in, Severus." 


End file.
